The Gold Spinning Girl
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: The son of Aurora and Phillip, prince Darius also know as Dawn, was cursed as a child with an insatiable curiosity, and Sarah was stolen from her parents as a baby and raised as a servant I'm the woods. When Darius is seeking a potential bride, they meet and it turns out they have something in common... Some ONE in common who has a knack for kidnapping and deceit; Rumplestiltskin


Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess born, with hair as gold as the sun. Named rightly so after the goddess of the dawn, Princess Aurora was raised as a peasant girl, under the kind but strict instruction of her fairy god mothers the three good fairies, and in a series of peculiar events eventually was re unites with her one true love, Prince Phillip.

Over time since that joyful day when the cruelty of Maleficent was put to a brutal stop, the kingdoms of King Stephen and King Hubert lived on in a very happily ever fashion, yet just like visions, peacefulness is seldom all it seems.

Deep in the forbidden mountain, a quirky but formidable foe and former ally of the aforementioned Maleficent was plotting plans of rebellion and revenge of his own.

But as the oblivious kingdoms would, they took no hesitation to break out their special clothes, pack their things and make the awe inspiring pilgrimage to the castle grounds where a very special celebration was being held.

Dressed in only a small white over sized tunic the small baby rested sleepily, unaware of the commotion about to begin as the castle and all other residents of the kingdom prepared for the Christening of their brand new Prince Darius, or Dawn as his parents had already decided to call him, for like his mother he too was born during sunrise.

He sighed in his sleep, and Aurora smiled as she cradled her precious son. She hummed a little tune and swayed back and forth as she awaited her husband's return to their room.

She placed him in a little royal cot and stroked her hand over his soft golden hair. For a brief moment his violet eyes flitted open and then shut again as he stirred back into a slumber.

"He's a little sleeping beauty, isn't he dear?" Phillips voice interrupted her thoughts. She stood straight and turned to him smiling and took his hand as they fondly gazed at their first child.

King Stephen and Hubert, as anyone might be, were ecstatic with the announcement that they had become the two proud grandfathers of another royal heir.

Before the party could even begin the two had taken to the food and liquor and were gleefully carrying on and singing of their 'triumph' and their overall genius for combining their kingdoms together.

"Hubert, my friend, I've never been happier than this since the day my daughter came back to marry your son!" He proclaimed hitting his chum on the back chortling and taking another rink from his cup.

A red faced, jolly Hubert replied, "and what did I tell you, Stephen? They've been married only one year and they've already got one little prince on their hands! There'll be more too, I know it!" He waggled his finger in the air aimlessly and then chomped into a rather juicy piece of meat.

Stephen suddenly sputtered his drink, his eyebrows crunched together, "why, Hubert what are you saying?" He snapped suddenly.

Hubert's, oblivious still merrily chuckled and replied, "I've always wanted a large brood of grandchildren, about five or six would do!"

Stephen arose, disrupting the table setting and jabbed a stiffened finger at his portly friend, " and exactly why is YOUR son going to put MY daughter through all that fuss again?" He simmered.

Standing up brashly and effectively knocking over the table in the process he cuffed his fists and heatedly replied, "what problem does YOUR daughter have with my son's children?"

Before anything could progress, an exasperated Leah rushed to the rescue, and with her hands parted the two well 'marinated' royal fools and announced calmly, "the ceremony will be commencing soon, I want both of you on your best behaviour, do you understand?" She smiled a smile at them that any husband or man knows means business, and so the two men gulped and nodded.

Satisfied, Leah smiled and then added, "oh dear, you're both all soiled now! Shoo, shoo! Go wash up, or you won't be presentable."

They both grinned sheepishly and then made their separate ways to prepare.

The brand new castle, which was locate at a mid point between Stephen and Hubert's respective homes, was a temporary home to either of them at any given time and one side belong to one and the other had his own in return, but during the day were of course permitted to freely wander about where they wished.

In the throne room, guests of the highest nobility even to the poorest of poor had gathered to be a part of the festivities and in time the ceremony had begun.

At the edge of the castle's grounds a short, impish fellow decided such a flashy entrance as he predecessor was not a good idea. Though intelligent, the Great Maleficent was also flashy and far too eccentric to be an effective mistress of evil. No, not at all.

The discoloured, goblinesque creature snickered in a swine like manner as he, with a snap of his fingers transformed into an average looking villager. He knew that stealth and trickery were much more effective ways of dealing with ones adversaries which was one of his specialties.

He waited until the festival was well underway, and the ceremony had been completed before taking any action. Posing as a poor villager he entered the castle grounds effortlessly and feigning the same joyfulness of the rest of them, he joined the subjects as they ate and danced the night away.

Working his way closer and closer to the center of the throne room, he slowly devised a plan which would without fail garuntee him if not a spot as king, a fine prince to keep for his own...

Under his breath he chuckled sinisterly...

" Merrily the feast I'll make.  
Today I'll brew, tomorrow bake;  
Merrily I'll dance and sing,  
For next day will a stranger bring.  
Little does the kingdom dream,  
Soon I will be a merry king..."

The Gold Spinning Girl  
A Rumplestiltskin inspired tale...


End file.
